Do you know who you are?
by roza-adrian
Summary: When Germany reads Italy's diary he is confronted with an idea about his past. Will it be Italy's theory? GetIa


_Ciao  
Doitsu is amazing. I love him. I love him roughly the same as Holy Rome. Though, Doitsu never met my first love. The only reason that is because Holy Rome never came back to free me Austria's rule.  
Italy._

_Ciao  
I think that I know what happened to my first love. I am scared that it isn't my theory. I wish Doitsu would remember everything that I have said about my past and help me find out about Holy Rome. Doitsu's Golden Retriever looks so much like Holy Rome's. I miss him so much.  
Italy._

_Ciao  
My hopes are diminishing. Doitsu isn't helping at all. All he is saying is "Later Italy." I need to know what happened to Holy Rome. I know he wouldn't recognise me. I have grown from the slave in the maids outfit. I have become a man who knows his feelings. I have become the person who Grandpa Rome wouldn't be proud of to have as a grandson. I know that I am gay. I am willing to admit that. But I can't tell Doitsu. He would turn away from me.  
Italy._

Germany read. The one he loved was gay. That put him in. Now all he needed to do was to prove that he was worthy of Italy's love. And he knew the way to his heart, to find out what happened to the Holy Roman Empire.  
He knew he would have to either summon him from the dead to talk to him or to talk to those who were around at the time. That meant that he would have to talk to the one brother who he didn't talk to, the brother that thought he is awesome. Plus he would have to talk to two of the allies, France and England, and maybe Spain and Romano.  
He put the names of Prussia, Hungary, Austria, Romano, Spain, France and England into a hat. He put his hand into the hat and pulled out England. What a better way to start with the person who can summon the dead.

Moving along his land mass, he was in a rush. The sooner he found out who this Holy Roman Empire was, the sooner he would be able to win over Italy's heart. He reached the coast of England in record time. He raced over the English Island looking for the English man. The humans that saw him became scared. They knew who he was. They believed that he was there to start another war. Germany didn't care about what they thought, he needed the answers.  
He came across a London Manor still in the Georgian décor. He knew that the house belonged to England. He stopped in front of the house and rang the bell. He waited impatiently. He was ready to ring the bell again when the door opened by the butler.  
"The master will see you now, Mr. Germany." The butler said in a monotone. The butler led him to the sitting room where England sat in a suit.  
"Germany, what a surprise. What can I do for you today?" England asked politely.  
"I would like you to summon the Holy Roman Empire." Germany stated. England's smile dropped. Italy had already come and asked this of him several months beforehand.  
"I could try," was England's reply.

The two of them walked up the stairs to a room that was locked. England got the key out of his pocket and unlocked the room. The room was dark. On the middle of the ground was a pentagram in white. England took off the suit and put on a black cloak. He lit five candles at each point of the star. The room became translucent.  
"Mera mera to, yaki tsukuse sumi kare sumi made sono gouka de atokata mo nokoranu youni tamashii made mo yaki tsukuse" England chanted. The candles lit up brightly and the room became white. Germany tried to see if there was a third person in the room. The room became dark once more.  
"Holy Roman Empire is still on the earth's surface. I cannot contact him. I am sorry." England apologized. Germany's hope dropped. If the Holy Roman Empire was still on the earth's surface he would have to search through 6 billion people to find him.  
"Thankyou England for your help." Germany thanked. If the summoner couldn't help him he would have to go through all of those people who knew Holy Rome. Next stop, France's house.

Germany caught the subway to France. Millions of questions were going through his mind. Did Italy prefer Holy Rome to himself? What could he do to help Italy choose him over Holy Rome? The questions burned through his mind as he thought about each answer deeply.

He arrived in France and got off the subway as soon as he could. He went straight to Paris because he knew that France would be wherever there were beautiful women. Paris was the beautiful women capital of the world. He walked around the French capital looking for people with long flowing blonde hair. After several mistakes, Germany found the man he was looking for. Small problem, France was chatting up many women at once. The only way that he could talk to France is if he interrupted the conversation. He walked up to the other nation and eased himself into the conversation.  
"Guten Tag. I'm Ludwig, one of Francis's friends." He calmly introduced. The women decided that they had other important things to do in Paris then talk to the French man and German guy. As soon as they were out of earshot France blew up.  
"You Nazi! I was having a conversation then." The French man yelled.  
"Well, I have bigger problems than you womanizing. I need to find this person for Italy." The German yelled back. France's eyes widen. His jaw dropped and the cigarette dropped down to the cobblestone ground. Germany was doing something for someone other than himself.  
"So who is this person? Whether it is male, female, young or old I know everyone." France said cheerily. Germany sighed a sigh of relief.  
"Holy Roman Empire." Germany answered. Once again, France went into shock. It had been years since he had heard of the little guy.  
"I don't know anything." France lied. France thought it would be funny for the German to figure it out himself.  
"You must know something." Germany protested.  
"Nothing." France said with confidence. Germany swore out loud.  
"My poor ears." France complained. Germany took no notice of France and turned his back on him. This quest was proving more difficult than he expected.  
Germany went back to his home and continued reading from where he left off.

_Ciao  
Doitsu please come back! I miss you. I can't do anything without you. Romano I s being a pig towards me. I go to have brother bonding time with him but he says go hang with the potato sucking bastard. He can't see that I want to spend time with him, not just Doitsu.  
Italy._

_Ciao,_

_I have figured it out. I have found out why Doitsu and Holy Rome look so much alike, Holy Rome is Doitsu. I only figured it out when Doitsu's hair was in his face, I can't believe that I have never noticed it before. It also explains why Doitsu's dog like me instantly. That is because it is Holy Rome's dog.  
Thank the lords that Holy Rome didn't really leave me forever. I am just upset that he doesn't remember who he once was.  
Italy_

Me? Holy Roman Empire? Germany thought to himself. I can't be him. He was abolished around the time that I was born. Germany started to panic. It had to be a joke. Others would have told him if it was true. Wouldn't they? He knew that he needed to get to the end of the mystery.  
Germany called up his brothers and made them meet him at his place. Austria and his wife, Hungary, were the first to arrive. Miss Hungary took it upon herself to make drinks for all of them. Prussia arrived while Miss Hungary was making drinks. He arrived with a literal bang. Germany wouldn't be surprised if France could hear Prussia from his place. When Miss Hungary bought out the drinks, Germany started.  
"I want to know about my past." The two older brothers and the wife stared at each other. How were they going to explain the past?  
"You were originally called the Holy Roman Empire. Austria, you and I used to live in Italy's home. Austria made Italy his slave. He gave Romano to Spain. It was funny because you used to think that Italy was a girl. I suppose that it was my fault because I did put Italy into a maid outfit. He looked adorable. You used to make any excuse to see Italy. The two of you were the cutest couple. Then one day you left. You kissed Italy goodbye and left with your army." Miss Hungary recounted.  
"I know what happened. You went to fight a war you couldn't win. I told you not to go but you said you had to. You said that you had to get a massive territory claim so you and Italy could have a comfortable life away from Austria. The little land that you had, you lost. I took you away from the battle ground to my place. You nearly died, but you pulled through. You woke up and I asked you who you were and you said Germany. I asked you if you remembered anything and you said no. I undressed you and put you into some of my old clothes. You grew and claimed land. But you never remembered your past." Prussia told his younger brother. Germany barely recalled the conversation with Prussia. We could remember waking up in the house. Prussia reached into his bag and pulled out an outfit.

"This is what you used to wear." Prussia told his brother. Germany reached over and held the outfit. He remembered waking up in it.  
"Did I use to wear that?" Germany asked his family. The three of them nodded in unison. His eyes started brimming with tears.  
"I told Italy I would return but I never did, did I?" he asked. His family just nodded. Germany was overcome with guilt. He promised someone that he would return and he didn't.  
"I have to go," Germany said as he left the house. It was time to show Italy that Holy Rome would return.

Italy was sitting in a café in Venice when he received a new text.  
_Meet me where we first met – Germany.  
_Italy quickly finished his coffee and went to the place he first met Germany. He sat in the meadow and waited. Out in the distance he saw a figure all in black. He had a black coat on and a black hat. Was it his imagination playing up on him? The figure walked up and softly kissed him. As Italy fell into the kiss the figure started kissing him more passionately. It reminded him of the time that Holy Rome kissed him on the last day. The figure pulled back and whispered into his ear.  
"Italy, I have come back for you. My home is big enough for the both of us now."  
Italy looked up and saw that it was Germany.  
"My family told me everything. Even though I don't remember anything I can feel it in my heart that I once was Holy Rome. I can now be your Holy Rome once more." Germany told him.  
"Doitsu, I don't want you to be anyone. But I am glad that you are ready to take me home. Be mine for eternity."  
"For eternity we will be together."


End file.
